Hawaii Football League
| champion = Maui Stars }} The Hawaiʻi Football League, (HFL) or (HIFL), was a semi-pro football league that operated in Hawaiʻi from 1994 to 2005. Teams were located on the Hawaiian islands of Hawaiʻi, Maui, and Oahu. History The HFL was founded in 1993. It was a league of semi-pro teams scattered thoughout the Islands. The fact the league existed for over 10 years is both a tribute to the players and management and to the football loving locals who supported their efforts. Thus far, The HFL is the only semi-pro football league to ever have existed in the Islands. All teams folded and the league ceased operations in 2005. There is no current explanation as to why the league folded, nor is there any information as to whether the HFL or some other semi-pro football will some day return to the Islands. Former President Danny Crowell is said to be living on the Big Island and Former Vice President Darren Atkins is said to have moved to Colorado. Adminastration *President: Danny Crowell *Vice President: Darren Atkins Tsunami Bowl Championships Tsunami Bowl was the name of the HFL championship game. *1993 - Halawa Hurricanes 12, Kalihi Lightning 7 *1994 - Maui Stars 12, Kona Ikaikas 6 *1995 - Maui Stars 3, Waianae Fighting Hawaiians 0 *1996 - Leeward Chiefs 6, Maui Stars 2 *1997 - Leeward Chiefs 12, Maui Stars 8 *1998 - Maui Stars 52, Kauai Cowboys 14 *1999 - Kihei Heat 14, Kauai Cowboys 13 *2000 - Na Kani Koa 14, Kihei Heat 10 *2001 - Na Kani Koa 20, Maui Stars 15 *2002 - Hilo Storm 20, Maui Stars 14 *2003 - Kona Razorbacs 14, Maui Stars 8 *2004 - Maui Stars 36, Kauai Cowboys 20 *2005 - Maui Stars 28, Kona Razorbacs 0 With 10 trips to the Tsunami Bowl, the Maui Stars were the league's most dominant team. Maui Stars - 10 Tsunami Bowls,(5-5) Kauai Cowboys - 3 Tsunami Bowls,(0-3) Leeward Chiefs - 2 Tsunami Bowls,(2-0) Na Kani Koa - 2 Tsunami Bowls,(2-0) Kihei Heat - 2 Tsunami Bowls,(1-1) Kona Razorbacs - 2 Tsunami Bowls,(1-1) Halawa Hurricanes - 1 Tsunami Bowl,(1-0) Hilo Storm - 1 Tsunami Bowl,(1-0) Kalihi Lightning - 1 Tsunami Bowl,(0-1) Kona Ikaikas - 1 Tsunami Bowl,(0-1) Waianae Fighting Hawaiians - 1 Tsunami Bowl,(0-1) Teams * 808 Lighting * Central Warlords * Halawa Hurricanes * Hawaiian Warriors * Hilo Bulls * Hilo Storm * Kalihi Lighting * Kaneoche Hammerheads * Kauai Cowboys * Kauai Enforcers * Kauai Knights * Kihei Heat * Kona Ikaikas * Kona Razorbacs * Koolau Monarchs * Leeward Chiefs * Maui Magic * Maui Stars * Na Kani Koa * Oahu Golden Eagles * Pacific Iron Dogs * Wahiawa Express * Waiakea Rage * Waianae Fighting Hawaiians * Waimae Warriors * Winward Hawks Oahu Football League Hawai'i was also host to the Oahu Football League (OFL), another semi-pro football organization in the state. It is unknown what relation (if any) this league had to the HIFL. See also * Tsunami Bowl External links *Official Website (located from Web Archive) *Team Logos *Semi-pro Football Headquarters Category:American football leagues Category:American football stubs Category:Semi-professional football Category:Sports in Hawaii